Что такое невезучесть
by anna-lynx
Summary: Брок Рамлоу ненавидит. И причин для ненависти у него хватает.


**Название:** Что такое невезучесть

 **Авторы:** я (anna-lynx) и ariliena - разрешение соавтора на размещение получено

 **Участники:** Брок Рамлоу, Зимний Солдат, Капитан Америка

 **Пейринг:** Зимний солдат/Брок Рамлоу, Капитан Америка/Брок Рамлоу

 **Жанр:** Недо Ангст, nedodrama

 **Рейтинг:** колеблющийся от R и выше

 **Предупреждение:** ООС, AU, мат, упоминается изнасилование, принуждение, сомнительное согласие

 **Саммари:** Брок Рамлоу ненавидит. И причин для ненависти у него хватает.

 **Отмазка:** Герои не наши, ни на кого не претендуем

Закончив осмотр позиции, Брок недовольно оскалился. Обоснованность выбора он признавал, предоставленная схема огневого пространства на удивление точна, вышедший из здания суда объект будет как на ладони, только отход отсюда затруднен. Да и группа прикрытия при его отходе погибнет вся. Пусть в группе и не его люди, но их жизнь – залог его выживания после выстрела. Выжить **сейчас** он хотел. После первого объекта он просто жаждал уничтожить и второй, которого тут точно быть не могло.

Заказчик, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, точно указал место, где объект окажется без своей обычной брони и щита. Брок проверил – действительно, именно здесь будет проходить процесс. И явно оправдают. Чтобы Капитана Америка да не оправдали! Но даже если не оправдают – он все равно выйдет тут. С охраной или без.

Внизу уже начинали собираться журналисты, и Брок отключил голосовую связь со своей стороны. Не известно, какую аппаратуру притащили с собой эти стервятники, но небольшой щелчок, которым наблюдатели предупредят о завершении слушания, сам Брок не пропустит, а остальные не поймут.

Выбрав наименее просматриваемое со стороны место, но оставив себе наилучший обзор, Брок подготовил упор, проверил заранее устроенные бойницы и начал собирать винтовку. Привычные движения не мешали размышлениям. Заказчик очень старался не засветиться, действовал через сеть посредников. Узнать, кто же так ненавидел Капитана Америка, что нанял очень дорогих наемников – многих из них Брок знал – для помощи не менее дорогому снайперу (а может и ликвидации того самого снайпера, как свидетеля, но эту мысль Брок предпочел игнорировать), не получилось. Брок особо и не пытался – за такой заказ он даже приплатил бы сам. Деньги? Сколько предложили, столько и взял, не торгуясь. Просто бизнес? Ну-ну! Это личное!

Близость цели заставляла чувствовать себя совершенно умиротворенным. Даже если он умрет после выстрела, будет жалеть только об одном – что второй останется жив. Но если верить полученной информации, тот сейчас в не лучшем положении – ни руки, ни свободы, ни даже жизни. Криосон.

Как же он их ненавидел! Обоих! Мудаки!

Началось все давно. Возможно, уже с того момента, как его пригласила организация, которой не отказывали. Чем сволочного вербовщика привлек пусть и удачливый наемник, а все равно еще мальчишка, Брок до сих пор понять не мог, но только много позже осознал, что никого так долго, как его, не окучивали. Прочили златые горы, адреналин и карьерный взлет. Будучи амбициозным, Брок свой взлет прочил тоже и ни в какие организации не хотел, мечтая о собственном отряде. Но каким-то непостижимым образом ему в голову все же умудрились вбить продвигаемую идею о порядке и боли, в результате чего он уже со всей искренностью неофита решил помогать правильным людям из организации вести мир по правильному пути в светлое будущее.

Секта ебаная!

Наивная вера в необходимость боли для порядка прожила совсем недолго. Только до появления Зимнего Солдата. Точнее, не совсем появления. Явление его произошло эпично и без всяческих «трагедев». Вот только что проходила довольно экстремальная тренировка, на которую из всех новичков смог пробиться один Брок, а вот вошел какой-то громадный мужик, затянутый в кожу, и все, казавшиеся раньше такими опытными и заматеревшими, вдруг как-то поблекли на его фоне. Мужик неотвратимо вышел в центр, где остался только ничего не понимающий Брок, и странно повел головой по сторонам, напоминая быка, выбирающего, куда рвануть. Шарахнувшиеся от него мужчины начали осторожно передвигаться к выходу. Тяжелый равнодушный взгляд упал на единственного оставшегося. На Брока. Знал бы он тогда, к чему его упрямая бравада приведет!

Сначала были тренировочные бои на пределе сил. Пределе сил Брока. Он еще радовался, ведь в таких условиях прогрессировал невообразимо быстро. Да и как иначе – пытаясь продержаться против многократно сильнейшего противника? Одно удивляло – неизвестно почему при явлении того, кого с опаской называли Солдат или Агент, вокруг все пустело. На вопросы Брока или отшучивались, или старались перевести тему. Опять же, он только много позже узнал, что игрушек Зимнего Солдата никто не предупреждал ни о чем – чревато. Уебки!

А потом Солдат решил – довольно. И один из боев окончился иначе. Брок помнил все разы, но первый особенно. Он до сих пор не забыл, как быстро скрутил его Солдат, как, распластав по матам, рвал одежду. Не забыл свое неверие, перераставшее в шокированное понимание, как рвался из ставших неодолимыми рук, помнил, как пытался нанести сначала калечащие удары, а потом смертельные и даже сумел вырваться – Зимний Солдат явно не ожидал настолько отчаянного сопротивления. Ненадолго. Ничего ему не помогло тогда. Да и потом тоже.

Унижение, боль и насилие не сломали Брока, но заставили с другой стороны оценить попадалово. О, ненависть к Зимнему Солдату появилась сразу же, но итог его действий... точнее, то, что никаких последствий для Зимнего Солдата не было, заставляло задуматься. Камер на базе было натыкано на каждом углу, даже в сортирах. Ну и где была реакция на происшествие? В общем, Брок задумался о боли, порядке и светлом будущем всерьез. Что-то он не хотел проходить через боль к своему собственному будущему в неизвестном порядке. Ведь никто не собирался приводить в этот самый порядок несоответствие уставу – Зимний Солдат продолжал вылавливать Брока, тот обреченно, но ожесточенно сопротивлялся, а потом избитым и изнасилованным с трудом добирался до казармы, где пытался хоть немного прийти в себя, чтобы на утреннем построении выглядеть относительно прилично. Как они могут навести порядок в мире, если на одной-единственной базе его нет? Эйфория неофита исчезла.

Жажда мести глаз не застилала. Брок узнал, что рано или поздно Агента присоединят к его группе на задании, и после вернется хорошо если половина. Все знали, отсеивающее задание свидетельствовало об окончании вводного курса агента организации, и ждали его с нетерпением и полной уверенностью, что выживет именно ожидающий. Брок ждал его с иным желанием. Он не знал, в чем будет заключаться это самое задание, но надеялся на шанс уничтожить ебанутого мудака с протезом.

Шанс действительно подвернулся, и тогда он целенаправленно устроил, что позицию Зимнего Солдата обстреляли из минометов. Но тот выжил и даже остался почти невредимым. После этого Брок понял, что Солдата просто так ему не убить.

А на базе после этого Брок впервые оказался в лазарете. Добродушный медик обещал, что Зимний Солдат вроде бы отходчив – в следующий раз, мол, все забудет. Брок не поверил. И правильно. Сколько их было, этих самых следующих разов. Попытки вести себя по-другому – и Зимний как зверь почти разорвал его, добиваясь ответной агрессии вместо покорности. И, конечно, добился. Брок сам не привык покоряться. Он и уставу с трудом подчинялся. Сколько раз пытался перевестись на другие базы, из команды, придаваемой для сопровождения идеального оружия – до тех пор пока, дойдя до самого Пирса, не получил категорическое «нет». В результате его лишили официального способа избавиться от Солдата. Бегство было невозможно – как оказалось, за ним самим начали следить с тех пор, как поняли, что Зимний Солдат не собирался окончательно ломать свою игрушку.

Но и жить так тоже не хотелось. Оставался неофициальный путь. Сколько раз Брок пытался уйти единственным доступным ему способом, вперед ногами, но собственная «везучесть», инстинктивное желание выжить и контроль Зимнего Солдата мешали. Сколько раз вырастала надежда, после того, как он узнал об обнулениях и криосне, что вот теперь-то из долбанной башки отморозка выбьют память о Броке, столько же раз она падала, пока не перестала появляться вовсе.

Присутствуя на обнулениях, он внимательно следил за Солдатом, прямо наслаждаясь тем, что и этому гаду тоже больно, и каждый раз надеялся на дрогнувшую руку техника. Чтобы еще более мощный разряд запек сволочные остатки мозгов этой мрази! А в документах указывалось, что в памяти живого оружия после обнуления остаются только навыки боя и стрельбы, языки и карты. Так в какую ячейку из перечисленного всобачилось ебанутое желание, направленное на Брока?!

Задумавшись о трибунале, Брок решил, будто нашел более действенный способ покончить с проблемой своей жизни. В тюрьме не должны достать! Первые разы приходилось ломать себя, но потом стало проще. Когда представляешь, что пытаешь, расчленяешь, уничтожаешь одну конкретную поганую тварь, конечно же, все просто. А чем дольше работаешь палачом, тем больше нравится власть над людьми. Если бы Брок мог, он бы сначала кастрировал присвоившего его мерзавца, потом бы долго и со вкусом пытал, а после разрезал бы ему живот и запустил бы внутрь муравьев, нет, термитов, а сам бы сидел неподалеку, ожидая, пока эта мразь не сдохнет.

Его уже самого боялись до ужаса, кличка «отморозок» все чаще звучала уже в его адрес, но трибунал тоже как-то откладывался. Документы о несовместимых с солдатской честью поступках потихоньку пополняли досье Брока, однако дальше не шли, останавливаемые визой ДСП, заверенной чьей-то неизвестной подписью. А Брок считал, что выше всех Пирс, так ведь приказ был именно Пирсу...

Зимнего замораживали, и надолго. За разные периоды, от месяца до трех лет Брок все же мог найти способ убиться, несмотря на свою живучесть и везучесть, но теперь удерживала озвученная угроза семье Брока. Конечно, ему-трупу было бы все равно, но он-живой не хотел, чтобы его мать и сестра попали в руки кому-то, хотя бы немного похожему на его-палача. А Зимний пытать умел лучше.

Постепенно Брок смирился. Нет, он продолжал яростно сопротивляться каждый раз, когда после разморозки или обнуления Зимний уебок приходил за ним, но искать выход в смерти прекратил – после было намного хуже. Зимний наказывать умел, даже того, кто, казалось, уже привык к боли.

Но какого хера Зимний завел себе новую игру?! С хуя ли перестало хватать одного лишь тела? Нахуя ему вообще надо было научить Брока доходить до оргазма через боль, ненависть и насилие?!

Брок глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, стараясь подавить наплывающую злость. Снайперу на задании вредны чувства. Снайпер должен быть спокойным и внимательным. Еще раз перепроверив винтовку, он лег, готовясь к длительному ожиданию у прицела. Только один выстрел. Всего один.

Когда оказалось, что «Страйк» входит в ЩИТ, Брок только удивился. К тому времени он уже смирился с невозможностью уйти из организации, а тут, оказывается, организаций вообще-то две. И как провернули-то! Пирс переходил в головной офис и забирал с собой лучшую группу. Да уж. И куда все годы борющаяся с терроризмом организация смотрела? В задницу, наверное.

Слабая надежда, что он хоть в ЩИТе избавится от Зимнего Солдата, умерла после первого же выхода на задание. Там их встретил именно он, Зимний. «Страйк» никто не освободил от его сопровождения.

В ЩИТе все же было проще. Особенно от того, что в штаб Зимний не являлся. Оставалось стараться избежать встреч на базах, где приходилось появляться, и это удавалось с переменным успехом.

К сожалению, ЩИТ нашел Капитана Америка.

Сначала все было нормально. Капитан Америка осматривался, привыкал к новому, непривычному миру, остальные привыкали к легенде поблизости, идеалу-мать-его-Роджерсу. Сам Брок тоже поддался эйфории от присутствия рядом живого символа Америки. И опять ненадолго. Видно, жизнь решила хорошенько натыкать его носом во все дерьмо, что могло оказаться поблизости.

Все опять случилось в тренажерке. Пусть и другой. Капитан Америка в очередной раз решил размяться и выбрал время, когда проходила тренировка именно «Страйка». Естественно, поспаринговать с ним захотели все. А Брок что? Ну хотят – барабан на шею, а поезд на встречу уже мчится. Разрешил. Бойцы от Капитана летали не хуже, чем от Зимнего. Только и отличий, что нежно – максимум синяки, ни вывихов, ни переломов, ни ранений. Когда вся группа получила пиздюлей, они уставились на свое начальство. На Брока. На того, кто некоторое время мог противостоять Зимнему Солдату, о чем они, в отличие от Капитана Америка знали. И Капитан Америка тоже ждал, что и последний выйдет к нему на ринг. Что же, он не пророк. Он согласился, и действительно продержался против Роджерса так долго, что тот чуть отпустил свою силу, заставляя Брока применять более опасные приемы. И Брок первым осознал, что если так пойдет дальше, он перейдет на убивающие.

Первый спарринг прервал именно он.

На второй спарринг Роджерс пригласил его несколькими днями позже, предложив не ограничиваться одобряемыми приемами, вплоть до костеломных. Видите ли, ему не хватало нормального соперника, который не сломается от не самого сильного касания!

Подвоха от Роджерса Брок не ждал, да его и не было сначала, пока они не встретились в зале на следующий день после очередного задания. А на этом задании «Страйк» работал с Зимним Солдатом, который после завершения потребовал своего, как всегда не обращая внимания на мнение и желания самого Брока. Кто же знал?! Совместные тренировки с Кэпом обычно проходили наедине, после того случая, когда собравшиеся зрители несколько раз попали под удары распалившихся Брока и Роджерса. Вот и тогда он дождался, пока Брок окажется на ринге, а потом сразу же бросился вперед. Но начавшись как обычно, спарринг неожиданно перешел в нечто более страшное. Казалось, Роджерс начал звереть, и его удары становились все тяжелее и опаснее. Вскоре Брок осознал, что Кэп явно сорвался с нарезки. Случайно подставившись, он понял, что убить его Кэп не пытается, а вот загнать, заставить обессилеть – да. Зачем – узнал позже. Все-таки он не мог на равных противостоять модификантам. Что одному, что второму. И когда после особо сильных ударов он уже не смог не то что подняться – шевелился с трудом, Роджерс со зверским оскалом склонился и начал рывками, не заботясь о целостности вещей, раздевать его.

Тренажерные залы, наверное, прокляты. Брок не хотел ни первого, ни второго, но в обоих случаях его мнения не спрашивали. Уррроды!

Да-да, второй был мягче. Он не брал совсем уж насильно. Он просто сначала загонял Брока до полубессознательного состояния, а после уже трахал обессиленное тело, которое все равно реагировало на недоласку. Привыкло, видите ли, за многие годы почти связи с Зимним Солдатом.

И ЩИТ так же не отреагировал правильно на неуставные отношения. Одним миром мазаны, падлы. Точно так же, ознакомившись со своим делом, он обнаружил засекреченные записи с приказом для Фьюри не реагировать без санкций за чьей-то закодированной подписью, туда же попала и его анонимка, которой он пытался раскрыть ЩИТу глаза на свое истинное лицо палача.

Фьюри потом еще пытался что-то объяснить ему о необходимости подставляться Капитану Америка ради блага той самой Америки. Да нахер эту Америку! Не Фьюри же драли чуть ли не по очереди два недоумка, один из которых зомбированный убийца Зимний Солдат, а второй – «правильный» образец патриотизма и всего светло-ясно-лучезарного Капитан Америка.

Направленная на двоих, ненависть пылала, требуя отмщения. И когда мог бы подвернуться шанс, когда на Фьюри натравили Зимнего Солдата, Брок надеялся, что вследствие перестановки кадров избавится хотя бы от одного. Ведь Капитан Америка совсем не собирался подчиняться Пирсу. Ага, аж три раза – захватывать велено было живьем. В лифте. Пирс охуел... Потом не отменил приказ – застрелить его тоже нельзя было. А то, что Зимний и Кэп оказались близкими знакомцами, вообще заставило горько думать, что дерьмовые люди притягиваются друг к другу. Но почему еще и к нему?!

В рушащемся пылающем Трискелионе Брок радовался только тому, что увидел, как два уебка бухнулись в реку, надеялся, что мертвыми, сам же даже не думал, что выживет, но долбанная «удача» и тут его не оставила. Очнулся он в больнице, боль не снимали никакие препараты, и он не пропустил явления в палату Зимнего. Выжил, падла. Посидел рядом, не прикасаясь и ничего не делая, а после ушел так же незаметно, как и появился. Кэп являлся днем. Тоже живучая скотина. Знали ли они, что Брок в сознании – не известно, сам же он старательно ждал, когда сможет сбежать. Оказываться в полной власти ни одного из них не хотелось. Тем более когда одна организация рухнула, а вторая самостоятельно пожирала себя.

Щелчок, означавший окончание судебного заседания, вырвал Брока из воспоминаний. Еще раз примерившись к прицелу и оценив обзор, он насторожено вытянулся. Отчего-то ему начало казаться, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Наблюдает так, вскользь, стараясь не насторожить пристальным взглядом. Странно как-то. Заказчик подставил? И для чего?

Желание уничтожить тех двоих не оставляло. Большая часть скопленных денег ушла на конструкцию брони, способной сравнять Брока с Капитаном Америка, остальное пошло на наем команды, должной сдержать остальных Мстителей, до тех пор, пока Брок не смог бы подобраться настолько близко, что взрыв забрал бы и неубиваемого Роджерса. Самоубийственные наклонности никуда не делись, а поскольку Зимний Солдат исчез с концами, убить хотелось хотя бы доступного гада. Пусть и с собой вместе.

Но все испортила мерзавка в красном.

Как он выжил, Брок и сам не мог понять. Он видел пламя, он сам горел, взрыв убил людей, оказавшихся в здании, куда его закинула стервь мутировавшая, а у него... После Трискелиона ему пришлось лечиться, а после затраханного взрыва даже ожогов не осталось.

После он залег на дно. Пусть у них осталась уверенность в его смерти – они ж вовсю объявили, что террорист Кроссбоунс, он же агент ГИДРы Рамлоу, помер во взрыве. И где ж они его тело опознали?

ЩИТ продолжал пожирать сам себя. Акт о регистрации. Капитан Америка вне закона, он сцепился с Железным Человеком. Вот только выжил, опять. И даже нашел Зимнего.

Еще один щелчок в наушнике. Брок припал к окуляру. Дверь суда медленно открылась, в проеме показался широкоплечий светловолосый мужчина, к которому тут же кинулись репортеры. На курок Брок так и не нажал. Как бы ни был похож вышедший на Роджерса, это был не он. Не та пластика. Не он.

Прикусив губу, Брок снял палец с курка, но больше ничего не успел. Чувство опасности только взвыло, как бешеное, а снайперки в ладонях уже не было, и его самого прижала к полу тяжесть до ужаса знакомого тела, не менее знакомо фиксируя руки и ноги.

– Смотри, Стиви, он действительно принял наше приглашение на свидание, – произнес над ухом знакомый, но совершенно неузнаваемый из-за прорывающихся эмоций голос.

Откуда он взялся?! Откуда ОНИ взялись?! Какого хуя делала его команда прикрытия! Хотя что они могли против этих тварей в человеческом обличии!

«Наше приглашение?!» Все-таки подстава! Брок рванулся, даже зная – бесполезно. Из хватки Зимнего не вырваться.

– Бесполезно, – сообщил второй, Роджерс, шагнув ближе и присев на корточки так, чтобы Брок мог видеть его, не выворачивая головы. – Теперь не сбежишь.

Зимний прижался стояком к заднице, а потом поднялся сам, поднимая за собой и Брока. После еще одной попытки вырваться, скрутил его сильнее, заламывая руки назад так, что даже привыкший к боли Брок засипел.

– Ты наш! – прошипел Зимний. – Понятно?

Брок молчал, упрямо сверкая глазами. Не поднявшийся с корточек Роджерс внимательно смотрел на него.

– Тебе некуда бежать, Брок. Мы найдем тебя везде. Никто не сможет надолго скрыть того, кого будут искать две организации. Сообщаю: ЩИТ – в моем подчинении. А ГИДРа принадлежит Баки. Ты наш. Общий. Ты создан для нас, изменен под нас.

Брок злобно скалился. Он и так знал, что ЩИТ от ГИДРы не особо отличался. Оказалось, они вообще не отличались, если правили ими два отморозка. Зато хоть понятно, почему никаких реакций на их действия не было. И так же понятно, отчего все его действия до суда не дошли. А что же тогда делало обнуление? Ай, какая, нахуй, разница...

Сволочи... Нахрена он им сдался? Причем с самого начала...

Зимний сердито цапнул Брока за плечо. Не будь куртки, прокусил бы до крови, а так – только синяк будет.

– Изменен нами, – добавил он, сильнее заламывая ему руки. – Смирись.

– Пошли нахуй! – с болезненным стоном рыкнул Брок. – Все равно я вас убью нахер! Ненавижу! Уебищи!

– Может быть. Но пока тебе это не удалось. И, скорее всего, не удастся, – с уверенностью ответил Роджерс, не отводя от него потемневшего голодного взгляда. – А пока... придется тебе постараться, пока не заплатишь за вымотанные из-за твоей предполагаемой гибели нервы.

Брок еще несколько раз попытался вырваться, почти чувствуя, как рвутся связки. Но он и против одного из ненавистных суперсолдат выстоять не мог, что же говорить о двоих. Когда на руках защелкнулись наручники, когда его тащили в неприметную машину у заднего входа здания, успевая при этом облапать все и вся, он думал только об одном. «Я все равно вас прикончу! Рано или поздно!» И ему было все равно, что этому обещанию для Зимнего Солдата уже исполнилось двенадцать лет, а для Капитана Америка – пять лет. Рано или поздно он все равно их убьет. Обязательно!


End file.
